NO RENT! Oo
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: Lucy can't pay her rent and needs a place until she has the jewels for it. Natsu, the one responsible for her not being able to pay her rent, offers Lucy his place until she's back on her feet. Problem is, he's going to be staying there as well. Enjoy the lemons and please, Please, PLEASE! Review


**This is a Fairy Tail one-shot, as you have already seen, and I wanted to see if I could do a story that people would love. I accept constructive flames, if I have gotten anything wrong let me know and I'll try not to do it in my other stories. I had a bit of help from my editor, you may be able to notice, but if not then great.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for updates or new stories, but hopefully this will satisfy you until I can pull some more ideas out of my arse for my Naruto story. Enjoy.**

**Copyright to Hiro Mashima.**

**'' - speech  
"" - thought **

* * *

'How did my day turn out like this?!' As Lucy Heartfillia trudged through the woods, for what seemed like hours, she was continuously asking herself that question, and she always came up with the same answer. 'This is all Natsu's fault!'  
She continued to walk up the small track that looked like it was well used until she came to a house, and just as she was about to knock on the front door it opened to reveal a shirtless and sweaty Natsu Dragneel.

"Gross. Just looking at him makes me feel like I need another shower."

'Hey Lucy! What's up, you need something?' Natsu asked a very annoyed Lucy.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN! You're the one that invited me round here because it's your fault I didn't get enough jewel to pay my rent!' With Lucy's short temper that could blow at any time, it was hard not to be even a little cautious around her. 'Don't tell me you don't remember!'

**Flash back**

_'Until you can provide this month's rent, 140,000 jewel, you're not going to spend one day in your room! I'll only allow you to get a spare change of clothes, but that's it. You have to find other accommodation until you get the money.' The landlady at Lucy's apartment was a mean old hag, and would give Erza Scarlet a good challenge in a battle of who was scarier._

_'Yes ma'am.'_

_Lucy had only enough time to pack one suitcase of clothes, most of which she had just thrown in without even looking, before the landlady had booted her ass out the door._

**End of flash back**

After giving her partner a quick summary of what had happened, Lucy just stood in front of Natsu and waited for the recap to sink in, tapping her foot to show her annoyance.

'Alright, but how is this my fault?' Natsu had to move quickly to avoid being kicked in the head from an enraged Lucy; her patience was easily lost with him.

'It's YOUR fault because you were the one that destroyed half the damn town we were at for our last mission! We didn't get any money from destroying those monsters because we had to pay collateral for the damage done to the town! Ergo, IT'S YOUR FAULT!' Just thinking about what had happened on that last mission made Lucy angrier.

'Okay okay, jeez, no need to get your panties in a knot,' Natsu hadn't been looking at Lucy, so he couldn't dodge her second kick to his face sending him flying into his house. 'What was that for?! I said I was sorry about that when we got back to Fairy Tail! At least I offered to let you stay at my place.'

As true as that was, the Stellar wizard couldn't just let go of all her anger that easily, but it did die down a lot after she had successfully smashed his face. 'Well, how is this going to work? You have one bed and no couch. Your house is a mess and where is Happy going to sleep?'

'Happy is out on a mission with Wendy and Carla. As for my house, you're the first person to come here so there wasn't much point in getting a couch or cleaning up if I'm not entertaining people. Plus I don't spend much time here, you know, I'm always out on a mission.'

'So it's just going to be us two? What about the sleeping arrangements?'

'I guess we can share the bed, because you know, it's big enough and I don't have anywhere else to sleep apart from the floor,' as Natsu looked at his friend he saw a faint tinge to Lucy's face. 'Hey Lucy, are you OK? Your face looks kinda red, you're not getting sick or anything are you?'

'Calm down you idiot, I'm not sick! I'm fine.'

'What's your face all red for?' Still feeling a bit concerned for his nakama, Natsu walked up to Lucy and pressed his forehead against hers, causing her face to turn a shade darker. She had more than a little crush on her dragon slayer friend, and the proximity of their bodies, coupled with his suggestion to share a bed had made her somewhat nervous about the whole situation.

'It's your fault for being hot that my face is red,' clamping her hands over her mouth Lucy thought she would die from embarrassment, and she hoped that Natsu wouldn't catch the double meaning.  
She was however, unlucky.

Natsu wasn't as much of a dumbass that everyone thought he was. There were things that he didn't understand, which his nakama kindly explained to him during fist-fights, and there were other things that he had no trouble with. This was one of the things he knew about.

'So what you're basically saying, is that you're hot from my body heat, and that my looks are hot,' it took a lot of restraint on Natsu's behalf, not to move any closer to Lucy, for she looked like she was about to pass out from embarrassment or his body heat, whichever came first.

'Ah, w-well you see N-Natsu, um...' Her stuttering was only causing more trouble for Lucy and more entertainment for Natsu.

'What is it, Lucy?'

'You're t-too cl-close.'

'Really?' he whispered seductively. 'How about this?' He swiftly moved in and took her, his tongue gliding over her lips and coaxing hers to come out and play.

"How was this happening? Natsu is too dumb to know about this stuff!" These were the thoughts that were tumbling through the Stellar mages mind as the Dragon Slayer continued to steal her breath with his kiss.

Swiftly Natsu kissed her again and again, only doing what felt natural to him, until he was stopped by Lucy gently pushing him away. Her breathing was deep and rapid, trying to replace the breath that he had stolen. He quite enjoyed seeing Lucy gasping for breath, eyes still closed and her cheeks red. The look of desire and need was evident on Lucy's face, Natsu released all restraints that he had placed on himself so as not to scare his nakama turned lover.

Soon Lucy found herself thrown onto Natsu's bed, with him slowly climbing up between her legs to meet her. With him leaning over her, Lucy felt that all she could do was just lay there and let Natsu do what he pleased with her. She could feel the dominating aura radiating off him, it felt like his burning flames, and she didn't have to think twice before she was submitting to him.

'Lucy.' Oh god, the way that her name rolled of his tongue was so exhilarating, it took all the will power she had to stop herself begging for him to just fuck her then and there. 'Do you want this?'

All Lucy could do was nod quickly, as she had lost the will to speak at the present time.

'Do you want me?' Just listening to Natsu had Lucy wet for him, and he hadn't touched her yet.

'Uh-huh.'

Looking down at her Natsu saw her coloured face and hastened breath, and he could only think of how innocent she was compared to all the other girls he had been with. He hadn't wanted to be in a relationship with any of those girls, but he could somehow feel that Lucy was the only person that he wanted to be with. 'Do you want me?' Again he whispered, watching her reaction, with the result that he was expecting. Her blush got darker, her breath even quicker and all she could do was bite her lip and nod.

Why was he asking her this again? Lucy had already given Natsu her answer, but it seemed as though he didn't believe her, so she decided to show him that she wanted it. She sat up and started to undo the buttons on her shirt, getting halfway down before her hands were stopped by one of Natsu's.

'That's my job,' he said seductively, and he gently pushed Lucy back down onto the bed and went back to the buttons.

He wasn't fast to undo her buttons, doing them rather lazily while watching her, and it was sort of annoying Lucy that he wasn't doing it fast enough. Moving her hands to continue at the bottom of her shirt she'd done two buttons when her hands were forcefully removed and trapped next to her head by Natsu.

'I want to enjoy this. The other women were too fast and hard, so it's finally my turn to show you what I can do,' he told Lucy as she just stared at him again.

'O-ok,' was all she could say to him.

Natsu nodded once and continued undoing her shirt slowly. As soon as he'd finished, he lightly ran his fingers over her bare skin, watching as goose-bumps appeared from the new sensation he was giving her. He seemed so focused on her skin that when she moved her hands down to her sides he didn't notice. Then Natsu moved his hands so they lay over her breasts, still bound in her blue bra, and it felt as though they were becoming more sensitive than usual. Lucy felt his right hand give her left breast a gentle squeeze and she gave a small moan to the feel of his warm hands on her.

'Do you like that, Lucy?' Natsu gave her right breast a harder squeeze and watched as she arched her back slightly and moaned louder.

'Yes.'

Natsu lifted Lucy slightly and undid the clasps at the back of her bra. Slowly lowered her back onto the bed, but not before he played with her nipple with his right hand and licked her left, causing her to throw her head back and mewl loudly; it felt different and was making her feel strange.

'Your reactions are what I like the most Lucy. The make me want to do more things like this, just to hear and see you enjoy it.'

'A-aha... It feels so...mmm, so good. Na-Natsu...ooooh god. Don't stop.' Lucy's eyes were tightly closed, and she was unable to see him watching her.

Hearing her begging for more, Natsu kneaded her breast harder and pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking it slowly and with a lot of force as though it was only available for a limited time. As Lucy was becoming louder because Natsu was enjoying her cleavage, she wanted to go faster as she couldn't take much more of his torture before she was going to cum from the foreplay. She tried to sit up to attempt to turn the tables and make_ him_ feel some pleasure, but all she'd succeeded in doing was taking her shirt off and Natsu restraining her again.

'Do I need to bind you?' His threat was a very real one as he reached around and unwrapped his scarf from his bed rail.

'N-no, that's not necessary,' Lucy's voice had a slight tremble as she looked at him.

'But I think it is,' Natsu replied as he wrapped her hands together and tied them to the bed head. 'Now that these are out of the way, let's begin.'

Natsu leaned his head down and placed a hot fleeting kiss upon her lips 'Please' she gasped out. A knowing smirk graced his lips.

'Please what?' he questioned already knowing the answer.

'Please don't tease me.'

'But the wait will make it so worth it, trust me.' Natsu leaned down to resume his exquisite torture trailing hot kisses down her neck pausing on her pulse to suckle gently. Continuing his pilgrimage down her body, tracing her collar bone causing her to cry out for more, he finally reached her succulent globes of flesh to lavish attention where she wanted it the most. Claiming one of her nipples with his mouth he took the other in his hand and worked it expertly, thoroughly enjoying the way Lucy writhed in pleasure underneath him rubbing against him in ways that were aesthetically pleasing. Taking care not to stay in one place too long, he took his mouth off her breast to watch her pant and heave, leaning in close to her ear.

'Do you like what I'm doing to you Lucy, am I making you feel good?'

'Mmmm,' Lucy moaned out looking up at him wanting nothing more than for him to continue.

'Use your words, tell me what you want,' she looked up at him her breath finally returning something close to normal.

'Don't stop, do whatever you want just don't stop.'

With a final lick to the pink bud Natsu trailed down her toned stomach his hot breath following the saliva down to the hem of her skirt looking back up at her through the valley of her breasts as they heaved up and down.

'Is this where you want me?'

'Oh God.' Slowly he lifted up her skirt revealing her sky blue panties.

'Matching set,' Natsu noticed out loud placing his two fingers on her sex finding her soaked through. 'So wet for me. How long will you be able to last?' Using his index finger he rubbed her clit relentlessly, his eyes glued to her body as she tossed and turned unable to prevent the sounds from leaving her. Watching Lucy try to break free from her bonds was turning Natsu on to no end, being in control was the best feeling that he had felt in a long time.

'Ah Na-ahhh! Natsu, mmm...i...it feels so good Natsu.' If only he hadn't tired her up, then she would be able to run her hands over him; only being able to look at his exquisite body and being denied the right to touch him seemed so unfair to her. 'Natsu! This. Isn't, ohhh ahh. Fair.' Saying the words one at a time seemed to help her speak somewhat clearly.

Natsu pinched her clit lightly and watched to affect that it caused; Lucy was a note short of screaming from his torture, trying as best she could to free her hands. His eyes drank in the sight of her writhing form and he couldn't help but feel more empowered over her body.

'I don't play fair when I get the chance. You will feel so much pleasure that when I stop you will beg for more,' and he pulled his fingers away from her clit, hearing her choked gasp of relief. It was short lived however, for Natsu had just finished removing her last barrier of clothing and was now running his fingers over her naked sex, they were barely touching her, but she could still feel the heat of his body.

Then she felt his fingers gently push on her clit and run through her juices; the feeling was on a different level and it was making her legs quiver from the effort it took to not move her hips. Continuously he ran his fingers over her clit, making the strokes longer and with more pressure, as he made his way to her opening. All Lucy could feel was wave after wave of minimal pleasure as Natsu played with her pussy, she could only assume that he was dragging it out to torture her for some reason that she just couldn't figure out. Whatever the reason, he was making her feel good and at the present time that's all she cared about.

As Natsu was watching her move restlessly his cock gave a sharp throb, reminding him that he wouldn't be able to last forever, but he wanted to watch Lucy to writhe around in the pleasure he gave her, to squirm, quiver and suffer the best orgasm of her life at his hands and mouth.

'Lucy,' he said as he leaned over her to whisper softly to her. 'I'm going to make you cum. I want you to watch as I deliver pure bliss to your body.' All Lucy did was nod her head quickly and open her eyes to see Natsu leaning down so his face was just above her pussy.

Her scent had excited him when they started, now being so close to its source he was overwhelmed by his intense need to taste her, so much so that he dived in without a second thought. She was so tasty! Lapping at her folds wasn't getting him as much of her juices as he wanted, so he wrapped her thighs over his shoulders and doubled the amount of stimulation he was giving her by playing with her breasts once again.

The result was in his favour.

His tongue was amazing! As Lucy watched him lick her all she thought about was how erotic it was and how amazing it felt. She couldn't watch him for long though, and feeling Natsu's hands return to her breasts, exclusively her erect, sensitive nipples, was the last straw for her; she threw her head back onto the pillows and tried futilely to break free of her bonds, to no success. Eventually she gave up and diverted all her attention to the feel of Natsu's tongue and fingers, as her hips trusted up into his face, which caused Natsu to bury his face deeper between her thighs.

He could feel that Lucy was close to her orgasm because her legs were starting to quiver and more and more of her juices were spilling for him to drink. Removing his hands from her breasts Natsu used one to hold her hips down so he could have more control, and used the other to run the pad of his thumb on her clit over and over. And as if that wasn't enough o make her scream for more, which it did, Natsu began thrusting his tongue into her opening, swirling it around rubbing it against her tight walls and making Lucy's scream rise in pitch.

'Na-Natsuuuu! I'm c-cumming Natsu!'

'Cum for me, Lucy,' came the distorted reply.

On cue, Lucy's walls clamped around Natsu's tongue that was still moving around inside her; her back arched up with her head thrown back, her scream so loud Natsu thought it was possible that his neighbours might have heard her, not that he cared. Her juices were in abundance as Natsu quickly lapped them up so as not to waste any of it. Gently he moved her legs off of his shoulders and looked at her sweat soaked body, making his cock throb painfully. Quickly taking off his pants and boxers, Natsu placed himself at her entrance, but didn't enter her yet.

'Lucy,' she gazed him from the plains of euphoria when he called her. 'Do you want this?'

She arched her back again, causing Natsu to admire her chest for a fourth time that night, before hearing a whispered, 'Yes' that sounded tired but still full of want and need.

As soon as he heard her response Natsu made one quick thrust of his hips and stilled, marvelling at the pressure that Lucy's walls were inflicting on his cock, massaging his shaft so tightly he was afraid that he would cum without even moving. When she started to shuffle her hips side to side, he knew that it was safe to move without inflicting too much pain. Slowly he pulled his cock out almost all the way, then quickly thrust back in to be encased by her warm wetness causing both of them to moan in satisfaction. Holding her hips down to the bed again, Natsu controlled everything; his speed was insanely slow for Lucy to bear and he wasn't going as hard as she would have liked.

'Natsu, please. Fas-,' she was abruptly cut off when Natsu placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't finish her begging.

'Don't speak.'

Just hearing those two words made her walls suddenly clamp down on him that Natsu had to stop for a time to make sure that he wouldn't cum. He began impaling himself into her faster, he wanted to see her cum again and he wasn't about to release before she had orgasmed a second time. With his hand still covering her mouth all he heard were the muffled cries of her pleasure and it was heightening his aroused state, dominating her had made his ego sore and he wanted to feel that way for the rest of the night.

Having no control over the events that were happening was exciting! All she could do was be dominated by Natsu, and it was making her wetter and wetter. Lucy liked to be in control of things, especially her own body, so to have that control be taken away from her was a new feeling that she loved, and would now crave.

Faster and faster Natsu rammed into her, tighter and tighter Lucy clamped onto him; it wouldn't be long before one of them buckled under the intense stimulation.

"She will be the first to cum," Natsu thought. Having his hands unbound gave him the advantage, so he took his hand away from her mouth, instantly a loud moan was release from its prison. Nearing his end Natsu rubbed her clit relentlessly and it wasn't even a minute later that he felt the bliss of her walls crashing around his cock in wave after wave of shear euphoria. He was able to get a few more thrusts into her before he joined Lucy in her pleasure filled state.

The feeling of his cum hitting the back of her cervix made Lucy scream, it felt so good and had her begging for more in her mind. She felt Natsu pull out and lay down next to her, pulling the bed covers up with him.

'Ah, Natsu. Aren't you going to untie my hands?' Lucy asked in a exhausted voice.

Looking at his Nakama, now turned girlfriend, Natsu gave her a seductive smirk before he licked the shell of her ear.

'No. I'm leaving them like for the next round. You don't have to worry about rent Lucy, you can just stay here from now on.'

Lucy only stared at him as Natsu closed his eyes, wondering how she would be able to live with a dominating sex crazed Dragon Slayer until she had enough to pay off her rent.

* * *

**Da-da-da-DAAAAAA!  
****Playing Loz; OoT, and it's still lots of fun!**

**Anyway, what did you all think? Reviews are wanted, but favourites are still nice.  
I shall try and write some more for my Naruto FF, but I've WB since October last year, so yeah...very hard to cure.**

**Thanks, see yah!**


End file.
